


Autumnal Equinox

by ashangel101010



Series: Co-Guardian Vader [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alvorine (Star Wars), Baby Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Gen, Hutts (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Is Unaware of the Skywalker Male Ginger Fetish, M/M, Triclops is Rama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: The harvest moon cares not a whit for twin suns.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux & Triclops, Brendol Hux & Luke Skywalker, Brendol Hux/Triclops
Series: Co-Guardian Vader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Autumnal Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Autumnal Equinox

*

Main Theme- Patient is the Night by The Blasting Company

*

Red-orange, yellow, brown, and few bits of green color the leaves. The colors blur together when the cart hits a hole in the dirt road. The gray-dappled horse lets out an annoyed whinny. Luke lays back onto the hay and looks at the clear sky that stretches across Alvorine farther than the trees. The sky is bluer than the water collected for Harvest Day on Tatooine. Aunt Beru would be singing old desert hymns, Uncle Owen would tease her for being off-key, and Luke would find the blue milk tasting sweeter for that one day...

The farmer stops suddenly, causing Luke to sit up and search for the cause. 

The farmer’s hides most of the man’s form, but Luke sees a copper ingot in the farmer’s gnarled hand. He hooks a crooked thumb back to the cart. Luke turns back quickly like a child about to be caught stealing a dust crepe. He looks down at his own hands, callused as it always has been but with a few burns from his father’s lightsaber, and his first glimpse of the man is his dark trousers and muddied boots. 

He looks up and sees the man. His hair is red like the sun above them with sun-kissed skin and blue eyes bright with alertness. He’s thick like the ancient trees around them but with muscles that could only be earned through hard labor. His large hands rest on the scabbard of a sword. The hilt is a fool’s gold with a triangle framing the cross, while the grip is padded with brown leather. A red teardrop resides inside the golden circle of the pommel.

The cart moves again.

“Did you get that from your father?” Luke hears himself blurt out. He looks into the man’s eyes and finds no laughter in them.

“No,” The man pauses for a second like he’s finding the right words to start again, “I found it. Not here, but in a field of thorns. It was stuck in the ground, and I pulled it out.”

“That sounds like something from a fairytale.” Luke scoffs.

“It’d be a _legend_ if I pulled it from stone.” The man counters with a smile. Luke’s face feels hot and hopes that he’s not blushing.

“If you do become a legend, I would like to know your name.”

“It’s Bren. And yours?”

_Shit, I shouldn’t have asked! Okay, I can think of a fake name and I just have to be really confident!_

“Luuke. With two _u_ ’s.” Luke closes his eyes and imagines himself going back in time and refusing this mission to avoid this embarrassment.

“Hm.” Bren nods and says no more. Luke has never been more grateful for the silence. 

*

Alvorine City remind Luke of chalk he had as youngling. Most of the pieces were stubby from use, since they were once Aunt Beru’s when she was a little girl, but were still bright with colors. Though his hand-me-down chalk never had crystal spires guarding it. The spires are crooked and thin like malformed needles and are stonier than those on Monastery. However, Stormtroopers aren’t at the city’s gate, rather it’s a duo of beefy thugs here to collect the _toll_.

_At least, it’s only a couple of credits. They probably work for Krova the Hutt. She’s a small fish that can’t afford an army of bounty hunters like Jabba._

The cart stops in front of a stone building painted pink with a yellow door with an Aurebesh neon sign: _Krova’s Cantina_. He gets off and lands right in a mud puddle. Bren looks at the sign and back to him. 

“Wish me luck for my job interview!” _Force, that sounded desperate._

“Good luck.” Bren says as the cart pulls away. Luke turns his attention back to the mission in collecting intel on the Imps. He turns the knob and prays to the Force that the Hutt won’t double-cross him.

The garish cantina has a bar counter with more holes than a colander and stools that require coasters to keep them upright. The few patrons inside are dust-covered miners drinking what looks like toxic piss.

Luke approaches the counter and finds it being manned by the Hutt herself. She’s mostly yellow with a pink underbelly and eyes that are shockingly blue. She eyes him up and down like he’s a pretty slave for sale. He suppresses his gag reflex. 

“What it’d be?” She says in perfect Basic, which momentarily stuns Luke because Hutts believe in the superiority of their own tongue and let others do the translating. But there’s not a droid or a majordomo in sight for this credit-strapped Hutt.

“I’m here for sweet milk.” He gives the mortifying password, and she gestures towards the moth-eaten curtains behind her. He tries not to step on the slime she leaves behind, but the hall doesn’t offer much room, so now there’s slime on his muddy boots. The backroom has crates of the questionable beverage and a table perfect for a sleazy game of sabacc.

“You’ve got my credits, Rebel?”

“Right here.” He takes off his pack and opens it up to reveal the credits. She nods, and he throws the pack on the table. 

“So we can—”

And then he hears blasterfire and screaming.

_Of course, she would double-cross me. Now, was she going to sell me to slavers or to the Imps because I’m a rebel? Probably the latter. But why are they firing in the bar? They could’ve just taken me by surprise. Unless, this turns out that Krova owes some credits, and her debtors are here to collect._

Luke pulls out the blaster that Leia lent to him for this mission. She wasn’t able to give him a tutorial on using it, but he knows that he can aim true with the Force. He rushes through the curtains and finds Bren there. The two thugs from the gate are on the floor; one of them is utterly still in the pool of his own blood, while the other one clutches at his knees missing chunks of flesh. Bren wipes the blade down with his black coat before sheathing it. 

“We gotta go.” Bren insists, and Luke looks back to see that Krova is gone. Along with the bag of credits.

“Yeah, lets.” Luke grumbles and runs with Bren out of the city.

*

Rama lounges on the blue sheets and has a spidery hand in Armitage’s red hair; he’s reading a red-colored book. The tot is busy smashing the plasticine figures of Task Force 99 with his plush dragon. The dragon is being ridden by a plush Vader with a little red lightsaber.

“RAWR!” Armitage shouts as soon as Bren gets on the bed. Bren rolls over and lets the tot use him as a playset.

“How was Alvorine?”

“Well, I got the crystals, so Armitage will get a dagger for Life Day. I met a rebel today.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“He had blonde hair, blue eyes, coarse skin like he grew up on a desert world. He kept checking me out when he thought I wasn’t paying attention. He gave me a fake name: _Luuke_ with two _u_ ’s.” Bren chuckles when Armitage starts making a mountain out of the fallen SCAR troopers.

“I’m certain that you just encountered Luke Skywalker.” Rama sighs with exasperation reserved for bad holofilms. “And he’s about as subtle as his father.”

“So do we tell Vader about his son?”

“Not unless he asks.” Rama closes his book and scoots closer to him. “It’s also insurance in case he does something stupid.”

“Like what? Giving Armitage a blaster?” Bren snorts. Armitage puts his dragon on top of the figures, a throne of his conquered enemies.

“Betraying me.” Rama goes in for the kill with his thin lips. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> My favorite song from Over the Garden Wall is “Patient is the Night” my favorite song from the miniseries, and I feel like the song fits the mood between Luke and Brendol in this: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fMsowmxKzA)
> 
> The Black Cauldron - Disney's Halloween Masterpiece by BREADSWORD is my go-to video when I think of fall because the movie in the title is a fall movie, and was very screwed over by Disney and yet I still love it sort of like how SW is now, except it’s still making money: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rzWdJ4vB8s&t=2s)
> 
> Brendol’s Sith Sword, Master Killer, is based upon this image of a Sith Sword: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/9/92/SithSwordForging-BoS.png/revision/latest?cb=20130923031522)
> 
> Here is an image of Krova the Hutt who only exists in Legends/EU and in one short story called “Hutt Hit.” Hutts are hermaphrodites and can have their own children without a partner; Jabba did so and had a son, Rotta. Anyways, Krova identifies herself as a female: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/21/Krova.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20061128083444)
> 
> I wasn’t going to bring Luke into the series this early, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about how Brendol and Luke would interact with each other in this AU versus another series that I’m currently writing. I’m used to writing Luke in his late thirties or older and as a consummate Jedi Master. Post-ANH Luke barely knows about the Force and is twenty-something with both of his hands. Also, he does not know that he inherited his father’s ginger fetish (not those of Kenobi or Mothma blood). Bren and Luuke will meet again, but not until after ESB. 
> 
> The planet, Alvorine, is also from Legends/EU and only used once in “Hutt Hit” of Star Wars Gamer 5. Coincidentally, Alvorine also has crystal spires like Monastery but are stony. And the stuff about harvesting crystals from the spires to make weapons is my own invention. 
> 
> Next one-shot in the series: it is a few weeks until Life Day, and Task Force 99 encounter a wild Rama.


End file.
